


Trick or Treat - One Piece Halloween special!

by AbyssCronica



Series: One Piece x Reader SPECIALS [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Gen, Halloween, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssCronica/pseuds/AbyssCronica
Summary: Major Iceburg forces you to baby-sit the children of the district during their "trick or treat" night, much to your despair. You are, indeed, a terrible baby-sitter, and the neighbourhood doesn't seem collaborative at all.





	Trick or Treat - One Piece Halloween special!

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of my OP x Reader Hallowen special!  
> Please, enjoy and let me know if you liked it.

«Okay, I was _framed_.» your state, lifting your chin with discontent at the two men. Not that it stops their desperate laugh, but at least you made an effort for your pride.  
Shanks and Yasop just raise the volume of their howls at your words. You muffle a curse within your teeth, moving your glare from them, since the heat on your cheeks keeps increasing.  
«I said trick or treeeeeeeeat!» Chimney cries, pushing out towards the two men till almost dislocating her shoulder joints (and you really wouldn’t like it to happen, since you are in charge of the children tonight).  
That’s right. You. In charge of the children of the district. Because _“Y/n, your attitude must be fixed”_.  
And yeah, in your head Major Iceburg’s voice sounds stupid.  
«This is stupid!» Momonosuke mumbles, all embarrassed in his samurai costume. He has also been forced by Kin’emon, because apparently the child struggles to make friends. Not that you blame him, though.  
The Chimney girl and his peculiar cat Gombe seem completely crazy. I mean, this girl was about to kick Arlong’s shin to have her treats. Arlong of the Arlong Park club. You had to run for your life dragging eight non-collaborative children with you, violently hoping he wouldn’t recognize you. And, during the flee, the blond girl, dressed up like a little mermaid, laughed maniacally. _Okay._  
Then there is Little Red Riding Hood, alias Sugar from the Donquixote Family, whom you are guarding like a bulldog. Because yeah, god knows what Doflamingo will do to you if you break a member of his precious Family… even if she’s a devilish kid whose best ideas of the night was throwing her grapes against Gild Tesoro manor.  
_Aaaaaaaand_ that was when you decided you were done with Uptown.  
«Trick or treat! Trick or treat!»  
Ninjin, Piiman, Tamanegi and Mocha have been sing-songing the words since five blocks ago. You are surprised your brain isn’t pouring down from your ears yet.  
«Please,» you beg, covering your temples with your hands «please, give them what they want or I’ll die.»  
Yasop’s laugh only grows coarser, but Shanks makes an effort, getting back inside and looking for some sweets.  
«Is that a treat for us?» the little angel Aisa (which is actually the most badass girl you ever met, despite the costume) asks suspiciously.  
Your [e/c] eyes travel all the way to the man, landing on the bottle he’s holding. It has a really non-sober look.  
Yasop recovers a little from the laughter, brushing away the tears roughly with the back of his hand. A devilish smirk crawls on his thick lips.  
_Holy shit._  
«Well, a drop can’t do much damage, can it?» he observes casually, handing the bottle to the little crew.  
Sugar seems to agree, stepping forward and reaching for it.  
«THE HELL YOU WILL!» you roar, springing to the man and hitting away the bottle from her. Unfortunately, Yasop’s grip isn’t as firm as you expected, and the bottle flies against the wall, exploding.  
So there’s alcohol and broken glass everywhere.  
«Step back, children!»  
The little ghost, alias Mocha, is almost crying.  
«WHAT THE FUCK, GIRL!»  
«ME?! It was you the idiot who- HEY, mind the F word!»  
«Oh, you mean “fuck”? Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.»  
_Okay Yasop, you’re pissed off, but this is just ridiculous._  
You can’t believe he’s Usop’s father. That guy is ten thousand times more reliable.  
«Fuckfuckfuckfuck!» Chimney sings happily along. The boys’ trio follows shortly after.  
_I think Iceburg will be pleased of his decision._  
«Okay guys, here’s your…»  
Shanks’ joviality is cut short when he comes back welcomed by a chorus of young “fucks”.  
His puzzled glance shifts to your mortified face.  
«They don’t seem very happy to see me again. And I got sweets now!»  
«Then give them to me.» Sugar orders, handing out his basket, already filled with grapes.  
Shanks frowns.  
«You’re the only one with a full basket.»  
_No, please, Red-hair, don’t start an argue with Red Riding Hood._  
«I said give them to me.»  
«I said no.»  
«My god Shanks, give her the goddamn sweets!»  
The chorus of fucks fades, just to be immediately replaced by a chorus of goddamn. Well, you could consider it an improvement.  
«Let’s get serious here!» Yasop chimes.  
One would think he could have used that time to clean the alcoholic mess on the doorway. One would be wrong.  
«Tell me, Y/n, are you coming to the Halloween party tonight? Or you’re stuck with the brats forever?»  
«Brats?!»  
Momonosuke steps in front of the tanned man, swollen chest, hands proudly on his sides.  
«My name is Kozuki Momonosuke, you commoner, and I come from a royal lineage of samurai!»  
(It’s important to highlight that, meanwhile, Shanks is still quarrelling with Sugar, and looks really depressed when she casually invites him to kill himself)  
Yasop lifts an eyebrow.  
«Commoner?»  
«Don’t push your luck, man! Our boss Usop is the leader of two thousand soldiers, and we are his generals!» Piiman shouts, while the other two back him up. It would be a very touching scene, if they weren’t all dressed up like pumpkins.  
«Oh, your boss Usop, uh? Well, tell him I’M THE LEADER OF A BILLION MEN!»  
«WHAAAAAAT?!»  
«Please, please, Shanks, please.» you cry, hanging on his sleeve «Give us those candies and let us move on, or I’m gonna commit some murders. Kids’ murders. Which fits perfectly with Halloween night, I know, but I’d honestly avoid it.»  
«Fiiiiiiiiiiine.» he agrees, handing you a bag filled with pralines «But you _split_.» he adds in a hiss, glaring at Sugar. She stares back with superiority.  
«Thanks!»  
You snap the bag away from his hands, personally distributing the chocolates in the various baskets.  
«Let’s move, kids! Or this night will last forever.»  
«Yay!! Let it last forever!!» Mocha utters in happiness.  
«I rather die.» you whisper to yourself.  
«So, are you coming dressed like _that_?»  
Yasop suppresses another laugh. Shanks grin widens, and you don’t appreciate what the men are implying.  
Sure, being a werewolf was not your first choice, but you didn’t want to risk your actual costume for the night.  
«What do you mean? Don’t you like my outfit? I find it kind of cute.»  
«It really sucks.» Aisa comments. The other kids nod solemnly in agreement.  
_Aww, children’s candour._  
Shanks and Yasop go back to mad laughter. You proudly decide it’s time to take your leave.  
«Okay, shitty brats, time to move on!» you cheerily announce, pushing the small crew down the road.  
«Ugh, this chocolate tastes funny!» Mocha blurts, after biting one of the pralines. You frown, picking one up from Tamanegi’s basket.  
Then you throw it towards the redhead’s house, growling.  
«THESE SHITS HAVE RUM INSIDE, YOU IDIOT!»

After two failed attempts of suicide from Chimney and Gombe crossing the street, some death exhortations for the pedestrians by Sugar (which, at least, fit with the festivity) and more complaining from Momonosuke, you finally reach your last destination.  
It’s completely dark by now, and you have a _real_ Halloween party to attend. For once in your life you get an invitation for an actual event, and you get stuck with brats. So, to make the end less painful and as quick as possible, you choose your complex as a last stop. Not that you’re not granting these kids their fun, there are like twenty flats in the building.  
The first floor actually constitutes in Shakky’s pub, the Sabaody, which is already open and it’s starting to be filled with people for the night. This year, Kayme and Makino went crazy with the decorations: there are bats, spider webs and pumpkins all over the windows, and real pumpkins with candles inside are disseminated among the tables. The children lose a moment to contemplate the Halloween setup.  
«Yeah, yeah, it’s amazing. C’mon guys!»  
You pulled out the key from your furry purse and drag them to the first floor.  
Aisa marches resolved towards the first door and ring the bell. The door opens almost immediately.  
«Hey, what a resolute angel we have here.» the old man observes with a smile.  
«TRICK OR TREAAAAT!» the crew tunes up (except for Momonosuke, who’s still embarrassed).  
You rub the back of your head.  
«Sorry Rayleigh. I’m trying not to lose someone else’s kid, so I brought them here.»  
«It’s fine. Shakky left me a lot of candies for the night, this is not the first group!»  
_…which means some of the other lodgers are already pissed off. Great._  
Lucky for you, Rayleigh seems prepared, and quickly refills the baskets.  
«I didn’t know you were also a babysitter, Y/n.»  
_I’m not._  
«I must say I’m impressed.»  
«Don’t be.» Sugar declares «She’s a horrible supervisor.»  
Your mouth twitches. Rayleigh giggles.  
«MOVING ON!» you announce, knocking on the front door.  
Nobody answers.  
«Oh, I think Paulie is still at work.» Rayleigh informs from the doorstep. A small sigh of relief escapes your lips.  
«Well, see you around, Y/n. Enjoy the night. Bye kids!»  
The children wave their hands to Rayleigh as he goes back inside.  
Chimney bounces to another door, with Gombe on her shoulder and the mermaid costume sweeping the hall.  
_Oh, well._  
A tall guy with long fangs and green hair opens the door. He scowls when he spots Mocha, Chimney and Aisa grinning from the floor, almost shoving their baskets in his groin (because, hey, that’s their reach).  
«Trick or treat!»  
«Hi, Barto.» you sighed.  
He frowns at you, but his expression relaxes a little.  
«Y/n! You really have a lot of children with you.»  
«They’re still eight, are they?»  
«Umh… I count seven.»  
You freeze.  
Your orbs rapidly shift from head to head.  
_Shit._  
There’s a Red Riding Hood missing.  
«Holy fuck, I lost the important one!»  
Bartolomeo’s eyes shut open. The children don’t seem touched from your comment, though. Maybe Momonosuke is slightly outraged, but he decides he can live with that.  
«You really suck at this.» the greenette comments.  
«I know! She was here a second ago! Fuck!»  
«What’s with this mess?» an annoyed voice calls from across the hall.  
On the facing doorstep, Cavendish is curling his nose.  
«Trick or treat!» the boy’s trio chimes.  
«I’m sorry, I gave the last candies to those before you.» he dramatically sighs.  
«It’s trick then!» Ninjin grins.  
«Wha–»  
They quickly pull out a sling from their pockets and send some grapes splatting on his white shirt. Which is probably Dolce &Gabbana, Ralph Loren’s or something even more expansive.  
Bartolomeo bursts in laughter while horror paints both your and Cavendish’s face.  
I mean, it would be fun. If Cavendish wasn’t diagnosed with a highly dangerous Dissociative Identity Disorder.  
«Kids.»  
They turn their eyes to you, maybe intrigued by the strange low voice you used.  
«Run.»  
You don’t need to repeat it when a creepy smile deforms the young man’s features. He licks his lips.  
«I want blood.»  
You spring up the stairs with the children.  
«BARTO, COVER FOR US!»  
«What?! But I– WAH!»  
Cavendish/Hakuba jumps on him, being the closest target, and that’s the last thing you see.

«Best. Halloween. Ever.» Piiman states when you reach the second floor.  
_Yep, I hope Barto survives it._  
Even Momonosuke appears more involved now. Hakuba really made their day.  
_I also hope I don’t get a rebuke from his psychiatrist._  
«Okay kids, now let’s all look for our vanished friend…»  
«Who?»  
«Sugar!»  
«Yeah, who cares about that bitch.»  
You blink at Aisa.  
«Who the hell taught you that word?!»  
«Umh… my step father Wiper I guess.»  
The thought of retrieving Sugar is still your priority, but the first door in the hall slams open before you can push the children on.  
«Who’s ready for a SUPEEEEEEEEER Halloween?!»  
Franky leaps in the middle of the group with his peculiar pose, unifying the two big star-shaped tattoos and immediately captivating all the attention from the children.  
«Woooooooh!» Piiman, Tamanegi, Ninjin and Mocha howl in choir. Even Momonosuke can’t take his eyes off the strange man.  
«Y/n, AO! Are you escorting these children across the district? How remarkable from you!»  
He gives you his thumbs up, which you respond just by twitching lightly your lips.  
«Thanks Franky, but we’re kind of in a hurry now, so if you could just…»  
«My, my, Y/n!» Robin greets you, following him out of the apartment «You really are admirable.»  
«Actually I–»  
«All right, time for the treats!» Franky exclaims with enthusiasm, clapping his big hands «But of course, there are some games planned before!»  
The kids look at him in awe and you bury your face in your hand.  
«Come on in, kids! There’s a piñata waiting for you inside∼!»  
Franky takes the joyful children inside as Robin chuckles.  
«This must be the fifth group, and he’s not tired about it yet…»  
«Listen, Robin!» you grab her hand and exhibit your best puppy face. Which kinda might work, since you are dressed up like a werewolf «Can I leave the kids with you till they finish the game? I have, uh, an emergency…»  
«Sure.»  
«Thank you! I’ll be back in a few minutes, I promise!»  
She nods cheerfully before joining the others inside.

 _Okay, time for backups!_  
Without a second of hesitation, you knock at the front door with urgency.  
A girl about your age comes to open. She’s speaking on her phone, but pauses to scan you from your toes to the root of your hair with a critical glare. Then she turns back inside.  
«Peronaaaaaa! Y/n is here!»  
…and she takes her leave.  
_Thanks Carina, it’s good to see you too._  
Perona welcomes you in her bathrobe, fresh from shower, her long pink hair wrapped up in a towel.  
«Y/n, about time! AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!»  
_Seriously, why no one approves my Halloween outfit?_  
«I really wanna hope you’re not going to come to the party trashed like that!»  
«No, this is just for the baby-sitting thing!» you pout.  
«Oh yeah, you had to do that.» she nods, bored «And? How did it went?»  
«It’s still on going and I lost one of the kids.»  
«Great, good for you.»  
It’s curious the amount of attention she usually puts in listening to you is comparable to Eustass Kid’s finesse, since she’s kinda your best friend (together with Nami. And considering just females. Yeah, you were more a guy-person).  
You grab her shoulders, shaking her a little.  
«Earth to Perona! I know you have the attention span of a dead cockroach, but listen to my words! I lost a child, and the one of the Donquixote Family among all!»  
She widens her black round eyes.  
«Well, that sounds like a problem.»  
«She must be here in the building! Oh god, I hope Hakuba didn’t kill her…»  
«Who?»  
«Nothing! Can you just put something on and help me find her?»  
Perona twitches her nose in annoyance, but after a moment she releases a defeated sigh.  
«Fine! Give me two minutes.»  
«Thanks, I owe you one! Okay, I’ll go up, you go down! She has to be somewhere in the complex!»  
«Yes, but we have to cut it short if you want me to do your make-up and stuff!» she huffs, getting back inside.  
Unfortunately, by the time you are about to resume your search, the complete team of brats pour out in the hall again, baskets overflowing with candies and sweets. Franky and Robin follow satisfied.  
«Here we are to return your army, Y/n! SUPEEEEER!»  
_You can keep them._  
A deflated “thanks” leaves your mouth as the kids surround you, still oozing enthusiasm. The atmosphere seems to have finally taken Momonosuke over too. They immediately pounce on another door.  
_Oh no._  
You suddenly become well aware of your costume.  
_Why didn’t I choose something a little more… mature?_  
«TRICK OR TREEEEEAT!!»  
A blond man lazily opens the door, passing a resigned glance over the small heads lined up in front of him.  
You fake a confident smile.  
«Hi Marco.»  
«Hey, yoi.»  
Okay, maybe his half-lidded eyes linger on your figure a little more than necessary, but at least he doesn’t let out any comment.  
«So, I suppose I have to treat this little monsters if I don’t want to be tricked, right, yoi?»  
«R-Right.»  
He nods and gets back inside, re-emerging shortly after with a bucket filled with candied fruit. You cannot avoid noticing pineapple is the most prevalent. You muffle a giggle.  
Surprisingly, the children don’t protest at the sight of the fruit, they just seem curious. Of course, Chimney is the first to try the new candy, humming in pleasure while chopping.  
They all offered a huge grin to him.  
«Thank you mister Pineapple!» they chorus politely. This time, you have to cover your lips with your hand to suffocate a chuckle.  
Marco grimaces a little.  
«Bye brats.» then he moves his glance to you «I guess I’ll se you tonight, Y/n, yoi. Hopefully you’ll be able to make it.»  
You blink.  
_Oh._  
«Sure, I will be there!» you hurriedly say. He smiles.  
«Later then, yoi.»  
After he closes the door behind him, you feel a slender arm circling your shoulder, and a familiar devilish smirk coming across your cheek.  
«I saw that∼!» Perona coos, now wearing jeans and T-shirt. Harley Quinn’s T-shirt. Which, you have to admit, suits her incredibly well.  
«I don’t know what you’re talking about.» you mutter awkwardly «Let’s find Sugar, please!»  
She sighs exasperated.  
«Okaaaaay, but what about them?» she points at the little crew, which is miraculously still in its place without storming around.  
You shrugged.  
«I got this! Come, kids! Those ladies will give you PLENTY of treats!»  
You knock at the remaining door of the hall. Perona is already sneering.  
The flat is known to be the “good girls apartment”, while hers it’s known as “the bad girls apartment”. There’s kinda bad blood between the two, although you tend to stay neutral.  
Rebecca is the one who answers, and you are grateful for this. The girl is probably the most sensitive of the group.  
You plaster on your face the biggest grin you can stand.  
«Hi Rebecca!! Look what I have here for you girls!»  
With a quick circling movement, you push the seven children beyond the doorstep.  
«Doyoumindentratainthemforasecond? NO?! ThankyouverymuchIllbebackinnotime SEE YA!»  
You jolt up the stairs, leaving a puzzled and tricked Rebecca behind. Perona probably made her way downstairs long ago.

Once you set your foot on the third floor, familiar voices echoing in the hall catch your ears.  
Oh no, not these two together.  
Law and Kid are quarrelling midway from their respective flats. _Again_.  
_What was the universe thinking when it puts these two in facing apartments?_  
There are some unusual elements on the scene, though. First, Law has blue ink all over his face. Second, he’s holding mid-air an enraged Little Red Riding Hood from the red hood indeed.  
«…you cannot blame me, doc, I thought you were “trickortreating” on me. Seriously, you should stop going around always looking like a creep.»  
Kid has his peculiar nasty sneer on his face, while Law is practically growling in anger. Getting closer, you realize it’s not ink. It’s grapes’ juice.  
«Oh, thank god!» you gasped, starting towards Sugar.  
Law turns to you, dead glare in his silver eyes. The contrast with the juice on his face is extremely hilarious, so you curl your lips to avoid the laugh to come out.  
«Y/n-ya. I think I found something that belongs to you.»  
«I don’t. Go die.» Sugar mutters.  
«Er, thanks!» you spit, grabbing the child and putting her back on her fit «I’m afraid to ask, but… what happened here?»  
Kid laughs, pointing at Sugar.  
«The little girl came here playing “treat or die”, apparently. The creep wasn’t treating, so I helped her with the dying part.»  
_Very mature, Kid._  
«By the way, what the fuck are you wearing? You look like a fucking panda.»  
You ignore his comment.  
«C’mon Sugar, let’s get back to the others.»  
«Weren’t you supposed to have more children?» Law asks, wiping his face with a tissue.  
«I am, but–»  
He doesn’t wait for an answer, turning to the redhead.  
«See, Eustass-ya? You’re so ugly you scared the children.»  
Kid flicks a devilish glare to the doctor.  
«Excuse me?»  
«Maybe growing a pair of eyebrows would help.»  
The redhead takes a threatening step towards Law, so you throw yourself in between them.  
«Oi, guys, c’mon! Between you and Barto and Cavendish, I don’t know who’s the worst! Maybe they win, but only because Cavendish has probably killed Barto by now.»  
«Y/n!»  
Carrot’s voice reaches you from the stairs. The girl soon appears, dragging Rebecca and a bounce of children with her. They are all happily licking some ice creams, Gombe included.  
_C’mon Carrot, you’re a vet. You should know it’s not healthy for a cat to eat that stuff, even if it’s a very weird-looking cat._  
«You cannot show up at our door and abandon seven children!» she pouts.  
«Well, I think it suits Halloween spirit.»  
«Law, what happened to your face?» Rebecca asks, concerned. Kid laughs again.  
«You’re all so loud!»  
Another door slams open and an annoyed Nami shows up.  
«Y/n, are you still playing around with children? The party is in less than two hours!»  
Usop appears behind her.  
«Hey! Are you coming dressed like that?»  
Kid is still laughing, while Law decides the mess is enough for him and sneaks back in his apartment. The children, instead, are amazed and are running all over the hall asking for treats.  
Nami immediately loses her scowl. She’s always had a soft spot for kids.  
«Aw, what cute little monsters we have here! Come, I reserved some treats for you! Usop, get the sweets.»  
He sighs and gets inside, used to be bossed around by the orange-haired girl. The boys (who already fell in love with Nami) and Mocha follow him inside, while Chimney and Aisa are banging every other door (Law seems to stubbornly ignore them, since he’s not coming back).  
Sugar has the wise idea to ask her “treat or die” to Kid and, when he frowns at her, she simply throws some grapes on his white T-shirt. Rebecca’s mouth widens in horror, Carrot suppresses a laugh and you jump in front of the enraging redhead in order to prevent an infanticide.  
«Please, Kid, please, calm down!» you beg.  
Meanwhile, the small hope the last lodgers of the floor were not home vanishes as soon as Ace steps in the hall, immediately followed by Luffy.  
_Shit._  
The last thing you want is for them to stir up the mess. Of course Sabo is not there to save the day.  
«How come we’re having a party in the hall and nobody invite us?!» the freckled boy immediately shouts.  
«Shishishishihih! You’re already having fun out here!»  
You’re still trying to contain Kid when you feel more grapes hitting your back.  
_Okay Sugar, I’m trying to save your life here, why do you have to be such a spoiled bitch?_  
Ace observes you pushing back the redhead with all your strength as he reluctantly stops.  
«Oh. So you two are back together?» he comments.  
«WE’RE NOT!» you both utter at the same time.  
_Seriously Ace, this is not the right time._  
Luckily, he’s distracted by Chimney insisting for treats.  
«Well, we did buy the treats for Halloween, but…»  
«…you ended up eating them all.» Nami completes, coming back from her apartment with Usop and the kids «Like every year. Lucky for you we’re super special neighbours and we got an extra supply. Of course the service is not charge-free.»  
Ace’s eye twitches while Usop proceeds to fill the girls’ baskets with expensive-looking and elaborated candies (courtesy of Sanji, you can bet).  
«You should go back inside and change.» you groan, as Kid finally lets go of his revenge.  
«Y/n!»  
Perona steps in the hall, immediately exchanging sinister glares with Carrot and Rebecca. At least she focuses on you soon after.  
«Oh, you found Red Riding Hood. Now send all the brats home, it’s getting really late!»  
Meanwhile, Luffy has regressed to 7 year-old boy level and he’s comparing the various candies with the kids, occasionally eating some of them.  
«Those are not for you!» Nami shouts, pouching him on the head.  
«Ahahahah! What a beautiful Halloween depiction!» a raspy voice calls from the stairs, coming from the floor above.  
«Grandma!» Chimney happily chimes.  
Kokoro appears in all her blobbing figure, the inevitable bottle in one of her hand.  
«Ahaha! Hello dear! Are you having fun with your friends?»  
Right now, Kokoro is the best thing of your day, since the agreement with Iceburg included her taking care of the kids from the night on. Honestly, you have your reserves on the sober state of the woman, but Major Iceburg trusts her and, hey, who are you to judge?  
«Finally!» you sighed.  
«Good job, Y/n! Let me take it from here.» she winks at you «All right children, come upstairs for some Halloween games!»  
«But I am having fuuuuuuun!»  
«Not you, Luffy.»  
When the last kid disappears up the stairs, you allow yourself to pass out between Perona’s reluctant arms, basically resting your forehead on her boobs.  
Ace is quick in pulling out his phone and taking a picture.  
«Nice.» he comments with a grin. Kid nods approvingly.  
«You idiots!» Perona pouts, pushing you back on your feet.  
Thank god Sanji is not around.  
«C’mon, Y/n! We’ve got a loooooot of work to do to restore your image for the party!» she states, dragging you down the stairs.  
«Hey!»  
«Yes, Perona!» Nami agrees «Let’s finally get her a boyfriend tonight!»  
«It’s Halloween night, after all. She _may_ have a chance.» Ace sneers.  
«What?!»  
Kid giggles, and you snap at him.  
«You should be offended too since you’re my ex, you freaking tomato!»  
Perona finally manages to tug you away, leaving half dozen of people laughing and a puzzled Eustass Kid behind.

**End of part 1**

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will include the "adult party" - Little spoiler for ya... 7 MiH.  
> I know, it's mainstream, but I think it will allow more people to enjoy it. So stay tuned, my precious OP fan fellas!


End file.
